


You Can't Hide (Your Tired Eyes*Sockets*)

by glaciesdraco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonsai AU, Fluff, Grillby/Sans Swap??, M/M, Stayed up till 2:30 writing skele-flame shipping garbage, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Grillby helps Sans home for once. He feels very helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts), [illegalsekrit (sansybones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansybones/gifts).



> Because sansyb and withtheworms has completely RUINED me by giving me this AU, I decided to give them a gift. So here ya go.

Sans' footsteps laid a little heavier in the snow than they usually did. His shoulders sagged and his eye sockets looked heavy and it was clear that the poor guy was tired. All week he'd been at it around the bar and at home, going at 110%. It was technically his own fault, but even so seeing him crash was still sympathy-inducing. Grillby sidled closer to him as they made their way to Sans' bunker, ready to lift him off his feet if necessary.

 

 

Sans made his way for the couch as he normally did, loosening his tie and not even bothering to take off his shoes (which he was normally compulsive about) and let out a deep worn sigh. He said nothing, sinking into the couch with this weightless appearance to him. He could have been floating.

 

"Long day huh." Grillby intoned after a brief moment watching him from the door.

 

"Hm? Oh, uh sorry Grillbz," Sans said with an apologetic grimace, "I didn't mean to ignore you the walk back."

 

Grillby didn't know what to say so he just shrugged at him. Was this guy really apologizing to him? Nobody ever apologized to Grillby, and yet the guy letting him shack up and bum off him for free was. Apologizing for having a bad day, like Grillby didn't have a billion of those and didn't understand exactly what he's going through.

 

He had been putting up with Grillby's crap long enough to let Sans have this one night. He took a seat at Sans' side and ran firy fingers along the bones of Sans' forearm draped over the back of the couch. Sans flinched upon contact but as predicted he didn't turn away. He gave Grillby a nervous smile. Grillby took it as a queue (whatever it might have been instead), and started idly caressing the tibia of his arm.

 

"Didn't think it was possible for a skeleton to be so tense," Grillby remarked with a smirk.

 

"Wh-What..." Sans stuttered for a second, leaning his tired head back against the couch to seem more relaxed, "Y-You know how it is... my joints get jammed from all kinds a'stuff. Cold, stress..."

 

"Didn't think it'd come from weak nerves though."

 

Sans looked at him at that, wide-eyed and sweating. His stutter gave him away completely. He was still a little bit fight or flight-y about their relationship, but Grillby wanted to help him relax. Wanted to see those contorted dark features that somehow always seemed to be having some issue or another look just a little less wary. He sent a wave of heat against the fore-sleeve of Sans' bartender outfit. Sans made a soft squeak at this but he melted into the touch. He was enjoying it then.

 

Grillby tried to give Sans all the space he needed by taking it slow. He moved his fingers delicately, tapping their way to Sans' collarbone where he sent another sharper wave of heat through his body. Sans muffled a soft moan.

 

"Ah... G-Grillby..."

 

"Shh..." Grillby cooed as gently as he could manage, "I promise I'll be gentle. C'mon Sansy, you've been tense all day. Lemme help you out."

 

"I-I'm fine," Sans whispered. Though he wasn't objecting he wasn't consenting either so Grillby didn't move forward. He didn't want this to go like last time.

 

"I WANT to Sansy, I... I'd really like to hold you if you'll let me."

 

Grillby wasn't the best with words, and he probably came out a little more forceful than he'd meant to but he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. Instead he focused on the expression on Sans' face, the conflict clearly shining in the light of his eye sockets. Sans wanted it too, but he just couldn't decide for himself.

 

"You have such tired eyes..." Grillby said without meaning to.

 

He felt like the biggest ham in the world after saying that, but it seemed to strike a chord with Sans. He blushed, looking away sheepishly.

 

"O-Only if you want to." Sans murmured finally.

 

Grillby tried not to jump the gun at being accepted. He slid his hand under the collar of Sans' shirt and sent heat up his neck. A soft sigh escaped Sans' teeth, and Grillby thought he might lose it if he didn't kiss him soon, so he did. Leaning forward onto the smaller skeleton pushing him against the back of the couch he kissed him fiercely. Absentmindedly, he began reaching for the buttons of Sans' shirt.

 

After a second, they had to stop kissing so Grillby could focus. He guessed those last two shots had done something to his sense of deftness. Sans tried to fumble with the shirt and remove it himself but Grillby insisted. Sans' only job right now was to relax. Even if Grillby was embarrassing himself a little bit.

 

When the shirt was finally unbuttoned, Grillby ran his hands inside Sans ribcage, sending gentle heat all throughout the skeleton's cold-infected body. Sans made soft breaths against his shoulder and Grillby enjoyed finding different ways to kiss him to turn those breaths into moans. There was something about the skeleton that was so... shameless. And pure. He pulled Sans into his lap, straddling him.

 

"S-So... warm..." Sans mumbled after a while. He was small, yet Grillby couldn't stop exploring the skeleton's body. Every tiny piece, every intricate curve of the skeleton's frame was a new feature of him Grillby didn't want to forget.

 

Grillby wasn't used to being a bottom but he didn't want to put pressure on Sans' already tired body, so he grabbed him at the small of the back and rolled them both over with a hard kiss. Grillby stroked Sans' back and between breaths whispered sweet nothings to him (Sans was very courteous to let him have the oxygen his fire magic required). Grillby wasn't really good at it, but the skeleton still responded so well to praise.

 

"You're so hot Sansy, hotter than me... you... you're so good."

 

Sans seemed satisfied after a few minutes of this sensual and gentle manhandling, so Grillby decided to stop there. It was odd. Grillby had never really known where to stop anywhere. Apparently he did with Sans. He pulled the skeleton's shoes off for him and rubbed his back as they lay there together in silence. Sans fell asleep after a few minutes.

 

Sans felt heavy. It was a good heavy, befitting a monster like Sans. His breathing was... mesmerizing. Grillby found himself discovering more and more features of the skeleton he liked the longer they lay there, each new trait more charming than the last.

~

 

Around 2AM, Sans almost completely bolted off the couch in his panic. Grillby caught him as he tripped over his shoes.

 

"Uh-whoa. Drat, um," Sans sprawled himself back across Grillby for a second, but Grillby sensed the familiar tension. Guess some things don't change so easily, "Sorry Grillby."

 

He whispered courteously to Grillby since it was so late. Grillby had almost attacked Sans in his surprise but managed to keep it together.

 

"Don't apologize," Grillby managed to say with his hand placed on Sans' lower back to steady the shaking monster. He found himself reaching for the skeleton's face, to caress it, or just hold it he didn't know. Suddenly there was such an overwhelming flow of emotion flooding from him towards Sans that he just wasn't sure what to do.

 

Sans gently eased himself off the couch and gave him a crooked smile. "I, uh. Heh. I should head to bed now. It's gettin' pretty late and you need your rest."

 

Grillby didn't want Sans to leave, but he nodded anyway. Besides, it was probably uncomfortable or something laying on top of him all night. "Night then." Grillby said quickly.

 

"Yeah, uh... goodnight." Sans stood there for a second after Grillby turned away from him to lay more securely against the couch. A second later, Grillby felt a blanket being draped over him. Silly. He wasn't the one who was shirtless. Or cold for that matter.

 

"And uh... thanks, Grillbz."

 

He counted Sans' steps up the stairs. He heard the soft clack of the door closing behind him. Deeper into the night, Grillby fantasized about their brief time together. Hopefully Sans would feel better by morning. Grillby felt good about it. He'd done a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very great AU that's very great. Sorry if this is not good. *whooshes away*


End file.
